


Anniversary (Teaser)

by loeygalaxy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Explosives, Gen, Immortals, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Other, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Suicide, Swearing, Weapons, because you know...immortals, exo being a chaotic mess, hewwo im learning how to use ao3, i'll add more later when i post more, im terrible with these tags, its kind of a crack fic too not really, lots of swearing, ummm idk what else to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeygalaxy/pseuds/loeygalaxy
Summary: It was 2950 and then Anniversary was created.





	Anniversary (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loeygalaxy here! This is a short preview of the fic to see if there is any interest in it :3 And also me testing how to post on ao3 since I've only ever read fics and not actually post my own works. Before ao3, I do/did post on AFF and sometimes on my tumblr. With the recent changes to tumblr, I don't think it's a good platform for my future fic posts. Another note, I've been in a long writer's block for about 2 years now, so this is mainly my "old" stuff that I'm getting back to and want to put out. I'm bad with chaptered works and this is a chaptered work, so I'm not sure if I'll ever finish it...so be aware of that (im sorry akjsdghrkjg)
> 
> This is terrible, don't read it :)

3010 - Seoul, South Korea

Dark clouds hover over the city of Seoul with the sign of an oncoming rainstorm.

“And I prayed for it to be sunny.” Jongin says up to the sky in defeat.

“You are invited to this year’s Anniversary games in the city of Seoul, South Korea.” A voice mock recites the formal invitation sent to all members. “Oh, come on! We were in Seoul in 3006! Why can’t it be in Saint Petersburg this year. We haven’t been to Saint Petersburg in like, years.”

“Shut up, Sehun.”

“The Anniversary games this year will be held in Seoul.” He imitates in summary of what he had just said. “Seoul?! Of all places?!” Sehun rants on, “Saint Petersburg! I. Liked. Saint. Petersburg. And why does Suho insist on sending out these corny invitations to everyone when we all know that we’re in it?”

“Shut up, Sehun. You haven’t even been in this for long.”

“2975, Jongin. that’s when I joined. That’s long enough.”

“Mmm, sure.”

“Fuck you, Kai. Oh-” Sehun places the palm of his hand above his heart. “What’s that? Oh my, I can feel this, feeling of feels. It’s,” Sehun laughs, “I think Kyungsoo is here.” And he smirks knowingly at Jongin.

“Yeah, I think I can feel it too.” Jongin deadpans.

Sehun’s got on a shit eating grin. “Have fun.” Then he backs up to the edge of the building and throws himself off.

Sehun won’t be a mangled mess of blood and bones for someone to find and scream over later. Jongin knows. He contemplates doing the same, but a voice interrupts the silence. “So the games have begun.”

“Oh my god!” Jongin jerks away and reaches for the ground. Minseok had clearly popped out of no where next to him and scared half his soul away.

“Don’t do that!” Jongin screams as he pulls himself back up.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You’re right. Uhm,”

Jongin knows he can’t trust Minseok, knows that something bad will most likely happen, but he steps closer to the man anyways.

“You _shouldn’t_ have, Jongin.” Minseok is grinning now and he pulls out a gun, pointing it right to Jongin’s head.


End file.
